


Roomies

by bcwritingale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Eventual Sex, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/pseuds/bcwritingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon hates his roommate....sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://kinkycastiel.tumblr.com/post/88896393322
> 
> http://kinkycastiel.tumblr.com/post/88881425129
> 
>  
> 
> Also pants = trousers cause I'm American ^_^

Arthur hates his roommate. It isn't just the clothes he leaves around, or the ridiculous hours he comes in and out at, or all the room he takes up in the shower  _and_  the sink with all of his damn hair-care products. It's also because he's so damn attractive and beautiful. Arthur hates how the guy would sometimes just come out of the shower with only a towel around his head, fully unaware or uncaring of Arthur's presence. Every time, Arthur wanted to take full advantage and observe as much as he could from a distance, taking in the curve of his muscles and the detail of his tattoos, but instead always ducked his head, blushing and muttering angrily for him to put some fucking clothes on. He also hates how he laughs - full of joy with bright eyes and a wide grin plastered on his face. He hates the way he dresses; like a hipster or some shit but completely adorable all the same. He hates how he lightly snores when passed out on his bed after a long day. But more than anything, he hates their relationship status.

They were just roommates for about 2 weeks into the semester. Arthur complained about the boy's laziness and messes while he just shrugged Arthur off and told him he needed to stop being so "up tight". One day, they got in a fairly heated argument over the food, which turned more into an "everything" argument. Eventually, Arthur called him a prat, which took the boy a few moments to sputter up a retaliation. "Dollophead!" he eventually was able to spit out. Arthur had sat there for a few beats before bursting into laughter, followed by his roommate. They didn't stop laughing for a good 10 minutes before slowing down and catching their breathe, asking if "they're cool now" and returning back to their routine lives as if nothing ever happened. However, they had formed some kind of friendship that began to dig its roots. They've become closer every time they are with one another, furthering their friendship.

And Arthur hates that they cannot - are not - more.

 He started having fantasies involving his roommate a few weeks back. He's not sure how, but he started seeing him differently; like the boy was a pleasure to have rather than an annoyance all of the time. The little things that used to piss him off started to become cute little quirks, and Arthur actually took the time to read some of the space-consuming bottles while taking a shower. He realized he was in deep shit when he found himself burying his face in the guy's pillow, breathing in every scent. 

 A package had arrived this morning and Arthur was buzzing with anticipation, making sure that his roommate would be out for the next couple of hours as to not walk in on him. He had already disposed of the outer-shipping packaging, finding a slightly smaller box with string wrapped tentatively around it like a present. A small note was looped onto one of the strings - a personal thank you from the people he ordered it from along with a 15% off on his next purchase. He tucked the card under his mattress and undressed himself. 

 Now he sits on his bed, fully undressed with the door locked and his package sitting next to him. He pulls at one of the burlap strings from the neat bow carefully and with ease, the one string undoing it all. He lifts the lid off of the box and sets it aside, carefully uncovering the tissue paper from his item. Inside the box is a shiny blue dildo.

The idea to get one occurred to him when he felt an overwhelming need for more during his nights alone, when pumping his cock with one hand while gripping sheets with the other didn't really satisfy. He looked online until he found one he deemed worthy and reminded him of his roommate a little. Using his credit card his father oh-so graciously gifted upon him before heading to boarding school, he bought the package expecting it to be there within a week or two at most.

It was there in 3 days.

The toy is shiny and sleek and feels good in Arthur's hands. The blue makes him think of his roommate's blue shirts and stupid neck-bandanna things he always wears. He feels his cock give a little twitch at the thought of his roommate's neck, bare and ready to be marked. Arthur gives a small laugh in spite of himself and lowers the box to the ground. He reaches under the bed for the bottle of lube he keeps under there and considers wearing a condom before pulling out just the bottle. He can clean up later if he needs to.

He gets on all fours on his bed, dildo rolling into the dip his hand makes. He puts it on his pillow and flicks open the bottle of lube, coating a few of his fingers before laying down completely, knees tucked under his stomach. He reaches back and teases his rim, circling it with one finger while the other hang about lamely. He hisses as he slowly pushes one in, crooking it before pushing in another, letting out a small whimper at the cold entering him. He's almost knuckle deep and adding a third finger as he crooks his fingers and leans into his hand. He accidentally presses onto his pillow and feels the toy roll onto his hand, reminding him of the task at hand. He reluctantly pulls his fingers out, whimpering at the loss of contact and reopens the bottle of lube. He's on his knees as he slicks the lubricant up and down his new toy, admiring the way it feels in his hand but also feeling the current emptiness of his hole. Once he feels satisfied with his handiwork, he flips over onto his back and observes his hard-on. It stands erect and neglected, awaiting Arthur's hand. Arthur takes in a deep breath before easing the dildo into his entrance. He gasps, not having fully anticipated its size. 

It feels so, so good.

He eventually gets a rhythm going, pushing the dildo in and out, twisting it and holding it in or out longer than his rhythm requires, feeling the way his cock throbs with each action. He wraps his erection in his fist and begins pumping with the rhythm of his toy. Arthur slips his thumb over his slit and uses his pre-come as lubricant. Little moans escape him, and his mind becomes fuzzy. He can feel his entire body twitch with pleasure, but something feels...off. He can't figure out what it is until a face pops up in his head. 

_Of fucking course._

A wide grin smiles down at Arthur, giving him praises and saying silly, sweet nothings in his ear. The boy bashfully looks down at Arthur's body and back to his face, bright blue eyes glistening with mischief and pure joy. "Merlin," Arthur rasps. The boy's giggle sends shivers down Arthur's spine and sends goose bumps prickling all over his skin. "Clophead," Merlin murmurs back lovingly. Arthur can't believe himself, but he starts laughing. Not an outburst of laughter, but laughter bubbling up within and releasing itself on a goofy grin. Arthur twists the dildo and gently tugs at it before easing it back in, legs moving to get more comfortable, hand pumping. He lazily grins up at the ceiling, murmuring "oh yes please, that feels so good" over and over, giggling and slicking his pre-come on the head of his cock. "Yes, Merlin... Oh yes hngh," slips from his lips as he twists the toy once more and lightly laughs at the funny tingly feeling in his chest. His rhythm begins to pick up and he's tired of being so lazy. He can feel himself getting close and slows down, hole filled completely and hand slowly stroking and pulling on his cock. He bites down on his lower lip as he feels his climax reach, stifling a moan. His stomach becomes slick with come as his body stiffens. He feels his body go limp as white liquid dribbles out of the head. He draws out his orgasm until he's completely soft. He takes out the dildo, wet and slick and warm from being inside him.

He inspects the mess he's made; the sheets beneath him are wet from where he pushed in his dildo. Some of the come that shot from his cock had made its way onto the sheets next to his shoulder and on his arm. The toy in his hand, brilliantly blue and still a little warm, is gently placed on the nightstand. He attempts to shuffle out of bed while trying not to make a bigger mess. Once he finally manages to get up, he wrinkles his nose down at the mess. He uses his (now ruined) sheets to get off what he can before looking shamefully towards the shower. He sighs and drops the sheets onto the floor. Arthur trudges towards the bathroom in attempt to get rid of the smell of sex on him and to scrub away his dirty mind.

* * *

 

 Arthur is still waiting on his sheets to dry and is watching some crap show about Camelot and magic when he hears someone jiggle the doorknob. Arthur panics as he realizes the dildo is still sitting prettily on his nightstand and races over to it, dumping out clothes and knocking the toy into the drawer before he hears the click of the locks unlocking and the door creaking open. 

Merlin walks in, grumbling while struggling to get his key out of the lock. Arthur realizes he has no pants on still and hurriedly picks some off the ground and attempts to put them on two legs at a time. "Bloody hell, Merlin!" Arthur exclaims. Merlin slowly looks up at the flushing boy before him and smiles, sliding out his key. "Hello to you too, Arthur." Arthur eventually manages to get them around his waist and frustratingly tries to do his button as he says, "Ever heard of knocking?"

Merlin rolls his eyes and closes the door behind him. "Sorry, your majesty," he smirks, tossing his cell phone and keys onto his desk. Arthur used to think he called him that because he was rich, but Merlin clarified it was because he was a royal pain in the ass. "So," Merlin says. "What have you been up to while I was gone?" He quirks an eyebrow at Arthur's suddenly flush face. "Uh, n-nothing," Arthur says as he closes the drawer with the evidence that says otherwise. 

Merlin raises both of his eyebrows and peers over Arthur's shoulder. "Right," he says sarcastically. "So what's in the drawer?" Arthur looks taken aback and steps in font of the nightstand, guarding the handle. "Nothing. Just clothes." A mischievous grin makes its way onto Merlin's face as he lunges forward, pushing Arthur out of the way. 

He's almost got a firm grasp on the handle when a warm body tackles him from the side. Merlin grabs hold of the boy to stay upright, but ends up falling onto the pile of dirty laundry on his bed, taking Arthur down with him. Merlin laughs as Arthur tries to scramble off of him to return to guarding the drawer. But before he can even stand, Merlin grabs Arthur by the wrist and pulls him back down immediately, pinning him down and straddling him. Merlin is still laughing. Arthur quickly retaliates, switching places and sitting on Merlin's waist. Merlin tries to grab hold of the blonde boy's hips and push him off, but Arthur quickly grabs him by the wrists and holds them above Merlin's head. The boy beneath him waggles his eyebrows and continues to laugh. Arthur feels his face heat up and something warm spool throughout his body and settle low in his stomach at the idea. 

Merlin's laughter comes to a halt as he feels Arthur's hard-on against him. Arthur swallows thickly, wanting to look away but too afraid. He can feel his face burn as Merlin's eyes go dark, blue irises becoming almost impossible to see. Merlin ruts his waist up, and Arthur tries to stifle his gasp, giving Merlin a warning look. A small smirk plays on Merlin's lips as he thrusts up once more, making it hard for Arthur to stifle his moan. Arthur's hold on him is not as strong as before and Merlin slips free.

Hands grab Arthur's shoulders and pulls him down. "Is this what you want?" Merlin asks hungrily, hot breath tickling Arthur's ear and sending shivers down his spine. "This why you've been moaning my name every night in your dreams? This why you went behind my back to buy yourself a fuck toy?"

Arthur wants to pull away and look at Merlin like he doesn't know what he's talking about, but the only thing he's able to do is moan at the friction Merlin teases him with. Merlin laughs, but it sounds more forced as his hips incline to Arthur's, picking up a frantic rhythm. It might be for only a minute, but Arthur regains thought and scoffs a little and looks his roommate in the eye. "Looks like you want it just as bad as I do." 

And then Merlin fucking  _whimpers_ , and Arthur takes that as an invitation. He supports himself on his elbows and stares down at Merlin; the clashing of hips and desperate humps slow. Merlin looks up at the blonde boy in anticipation and Arthur doesn't know why he hasn't already kissed that damn smirk off his face yet.

Merlin rolls his eyes at him. "You gonna kiss me or are we going to have a staring contest all day?" Arthur lets out a huff of annoyance, and Merlin eases into a cocky grin - one Arthur has grown irritatingly fond of - as Arthur presses his lips to Merlin's. Their hips continue to move against each other as Merlin deepens the kiss, running his tongue across Arthur's teeth and moaning a little as Arthur opens his mouth. Merlin tastes like coffee and mint on Arthur's tongue. They take each other in in desperate gasps and small moans in the back of their throats. They break apart, lips slick with spit and gasping for breath. Arthur presses his forehead to Merlin's and looks down at their grinding hips. Merlin sneaks a warm hand under Arthur's waistband and gently skates his hand down to the front, forcing his hips to stay in place so he doesn't grind onto his hand. He undoes Arthur's button with one hand and teasingly strokes the outline of Arthur's cock with the other. Merlin moves his head so he is cheek to cheek with Arthur.

Merlin's hot breath tickles Arthur's pink ear as he says, "You wanna fuck me, don't you? Fuck me hard and slow and deep. Have your cock inside my tight, little ass." Arthur's head feels like it's swimming, and he can barely manage a grunt in response. "What was that?" Merlin teases. "Y-yes," Arthur manages to say. "Good," Merlin says, pushing Arthur off and pinning him to the bed with his own hips.

Merlin nips at Arthur's ear as he undoes his jeans' zipper and tugs at Arthur's pants, exposing Arthur's swelling cock. Merlin gazes down at it and seems to be impressed. "Nice," he smirks, making Arthur relax a bit and reach up to kiss him. Merlin smiles into Arthur's lips as he unbuttons his own shirt, Arthur's hands exploring the warm flesh underneath.

Merlin manages to get his jeans off, Arthur complaining, "Why you do you have to have such fucking tight clothes??" Merlin just giggles in response, "Oh you know you like it. I've caught you staring." Arthur turns flush at the accusation, earning him a bright smile and sloppy kiss. 

Arthur squirms a bit, back feeling uncomfortable on the large mound of clothes he's on. "Could we, erm, move this somewhere else?" he asks Merlin, momentarily gesturing at the clothes beneath him. Merlin looks behind him at Arthur's still naked bed and back at Arthur. "Where?" Arthur looks around for a moment, trying to ignore is aching cock, and eventually decides on the floor. 

He scrambles to sit up with Merlin wrapping his legs around him and capturing his neck with a hot kiss and scrape of teeth. Merlin grabs hold of Arthur's strong shoulders with both hands and grinds down with more pressure onto Arthur's dick. "Keep that up and we'll never make it down," Arthur warns, growling into Merlin's ear. Merlin shivers and stops, allowing Arthur to at least slide down onto the floor without dropping him. 

Merlin runs his hand down Arthur's torso to his hips, tracing them down the v to his thighs and cupping his balls as he trails kisses from Arthur's neck to his chest, sucking little marks here and there. Arthur's breath hitches when Merlin scrapes his teeth against a perked nipple, making the blonde boy arc up into Merlin's mouth.

Arthur begins to trail his hands from Merlin's chest to his back and down to his waistband where elastic and soft cotton meet warm flesh. He gropes Merlin's ass under the fabric, hooking his thumbs on the elastic and pulling them down. He gets the underwear past Merlin's knees and Merlin shakes them off from there.

They press flush against one another, gasping at the heat and sensation of the other's leaking length.

They somehow manage to separate long enough for Arthur to grab the lube and condoms from under his bed. "You really are the worst at hiding things, you know that?" Merlin teases, smiling. Arthur rolls his eyes as he rips a package open. He rolls on the condom and opens the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers and rubbing them together.

Merlin stares up at Arthur through hooded eyes expectantly from his position on the ground. Arthur takes the opportunity to observe Merlin's hard-on fully, noting the way it curves towards his stomach   and is a brilliant, darker shade than his own. One day, Arthur thinks, he's going to just lay Merlin out and inspect every little inch of him until he knows him like the back of his hand. But that's for another day. 

Today is a want - a  _need_  - for a fuck.

"On your stomach," Arthur commands. Merlin obeys, arching his rear in the air just a little. Arthur adds before coming closer, "And don't touch yourself until I say so, got it?" Merlin nods. Arthur manages to get beside him, tracing a warm hand down Merlin's back while working his lubricated hand between his cheeks, teasing Merlin's rim. 

Merlin lets out a stifled whimper, biting down on his bottom lip and burying his face into the crease of his elbow as Arthur slowly pushes in a finger. He wiggles it in and out and back in again. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asks, worried Merlin might have changed his mind. Merlin mumbles something in his arm and Arthur stops what he's doing. "What?" 

" _More!_ " Merlin whines-  **begs**  him. Arthur smirks as he adds in another finger and crooks them. "Oh  _fuck_ ," Merlin moans. "Do that again, _please_  Arthur." Arthur repeats his action and gets an even better response with Merlin lolling his head to the side of his arm and releasing a sex-god worthy moan loud enough for the boys next door to hear. "M-More," Merlin manages, "Give me more, Arthur." 

Arthur grabs his length in his other hand and begins to slowly stroke himself, easing some of the ache he felt. He slowly sinks in a third finger with the other two and works them in and out slowly, scissoring them ever so slightly and crooking them, causing Merlin to make more obscene noises that go straight to his dick. "Need to touch," Merlin says, hand moving slightly downwards to grab hold of himself. "No, no," Arthur coos, gently guiding Merlin's hand back by his head. "Not yet. Almost, but not yet."

Arthur pulls his fingers out, and Merlin whines at the sudden loss of contact in his now empty hole. Arthur slicks his other hand with lubricant and traces it up and down his shaft. When he's completely coated, Arthur lines up behind him and guides his erection to Merlin's slick, pulsing hole.

Merlin hisses as the head of Arthur's cock enters him. Arthur grunts and tries to steady himself by placing both hands by Merlin's head, fingers gently brushing against Merlin's own. He slowly slides in, Merlin moaning in the back of his throat. Arthur gently lays down atop Merlin's back, trailing sweet kisses up his spine and to his neck, nibbling at his ear as his chest presses against Merlin's broad shoulders. 

Their breathing is uneven and their hearts beat abnormally as Arthur slides all the way in, reveling in the feel of Merlin's tight heat surrounding him. He feels breathless for a few moments, mind fuzzy with lust and want and need. He rests his temple against Merlin's; damp hair clinging to both of their heads from sweat while Arthur's hot breath grazes Merlin's cheek as he lays there. Merlin places his hand on Arthur's and twines their fingers together. He drags their knuckles across the carpet as he ruts up into Arthur. "I'm here, my prince. Nice and slow, remember? Come on," Merlin encourages.

Arthur nods, nudging his nose against Merlin's cheekbone and placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, working up a rhythm. He moves in and out in small, slow thrusts as he manages to get Merlin to turn his head and kiss him full on. Tongues intermingle as pleased hums escape both of their throats.

Arthur moves out further and back in. Merlin gasps a sharp inhale and pulls away, trying to look at Arthur through his eyelashes to see if Arthur is feeling the same sensations that he's feeling, but to no avail. His eyes slip closed as he rests his head against the carpet floor and concentrates on the steady rhythm of in and out, in and out Arthur is performing on him and the clenching his body does around him.

Merlin starts working with him, pressing down against Arthur when he would push in. The work had Arthur grunting, "Merlin."

"You like that?" Merlin managed to say.

"Y-Yes. Oh  _God_ , Merlin!"

Their knuckles are white from the strong grip they hold onto each other, and they're loud enough to wake up the entire building, but they don't care. Arthur begins to quicken his pace, hitting Merlin's prostate with every thrust and sending them both in a head spin. "A-Arthur. Please," Merlin whines to the slap of skin on skin. "N-Need to touch."

Arthur had forgotten he told Merlin not to touch himself until he said so, but Merlin didn't and obeyed beautifully. Perhaps he would reward him later, but for right now he needs to let Merlin touch himself - to come undone. "Go ahead, baby," he breathed. "Touch yourself."

Merlin's free hand instantly grabs hold of his curling, aching cock. The pre-come that rolled from his head acts as a lubricant as he moves his slim fingers up and down his length. He works to his and Arthur's rhythm, sending out sharp little groans. 

Arthur's pace is no longer slow, snapping is hips faster and faster into Merlin, free hand snaking across Merlin's chest as he wraps his arm around the boy below, holding him close. He's so close that it all but wears him out. Arthur reaches his climax, cock twitching inside Merlin as his hips spasm. "M- _MERLIN_ " Arthur cries out.

His movements slow, but don't stop as he milks out his orgasm. Then Merlin is screaming Arthur's name as he comes, globs of come spilling out from the head of his cock onto his hand and stomach. 

Merlin slowly milks out his orgasm and suddenly it's all too much and it hurts. "Arthur. Please, it hurts." Arthur obliges and slips out of Merlin. He rolls off his used, now filled, condom and tosses it into the trash bin by his bed. 

They lay there, side-by-side, hand-in-hand, the only sound in the room is them trying to catch their breath. And then there's laughing. Arthur looks over to the giggling boy next to him and begins to laugh in spite of himself. They're not sure what they're laughing at - the realization that they just fucked, the smell of sex that's suffocating the room, the stain on the carpet - they have no idea, but they're laughing either way.

They catch their breath and look over at each other, eyes observing the other's face, taking in flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. Merlin is the first to break the intense gaze, supporting himself with his free hand to stand up and look down at his belly. He crinkles his nose more out of humor than disgust and tugs at his and Arthur's joined hands. "Up. We need a shower." Arthur nods his head in agreement and stands.

He follows Merlin into the bathroom and closes the door behind them. He thinks it's time he gives Merlin his reward.

 

_**END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Literally started writing this on my phone at 2 am and continued it for a month. Please let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
